That one night
by amydbz1
Summary: Bulma gets kidnapped by a certain prince, and likes it? (the description sucks)
1. pre-story

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Dbz, so don't sue me. 

I awoke in a gold room, in a magnificent bed, in a palace.

I got out of my bed and gracefully waltzed over to a grand mirror and looked at what i saw. A beautiful body, not one flaw. Blue eyes and hair rounded out my perfection.

I then proceeded to get dressed. I looked at my watch.9:00. Breakfast time.

I walked down the stairs, bumping into various people and species, they all bowed down to me, upon seeing my face and neck. Vegeta had acualy done my hair to show off the bite mark that he had given me a few nights ago.

Once I had entered the dining room, I took my seat next to Vegeta the sajjin no ouji and breakfast begun.

Vegeta really looked nervous today, it must be about the wedding next week.

*flashback*

"well since we mated your way we should be able to marry mine"

*end flashback*

Right after breakfast he left to train. Ever since Goku had gone ssj4 Vegeta had been trying desperately to reach it without any help.

I sighed and counted to three. " 1,2,3."

" Onna get your but down here and help me train.' He had been telling me to do this for a while now, because he had no one else who could even put up a fight.

" Won't you just take a break from training for a while."

" fine woman"

Woah! I had not been expecting that at all.

He came back upstairs.

"Well then what do I do all day?" he asked

" You could come with me to the doctors."

" Why ,are you sick?" he asked his face paling a bit.

" no, I have to go in to check if I am pregnant silly, don't you remember?" His face was white as a ghost( depending on how white a ghost's face is)

" fine I will go"

With that we headed off down the hall.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The past

AN: I am sosososososo sorry that the last chapter was so short but it was written on a rushed schedule. Now enough about my life and on to the story.

Disclaimer: blah blah blah I don't own Dbz, blah blah blah.

*****************************************************************

As we walked down the hallway I thought about the events of the past year, so much had changed. I had gone from a almost carefree president of capsule corporation to a empress on vegetasi, and I would soon be a Queen.

It had all started one regular day when I had finaly gathered all the dragon balls and was away from Vegeta. A perfect day. Or so I thought. As it had turned out he had been following me the whole time and once I had gathered all of the dragon balls he knocked me out and made his 2 wishes.

1. For the planet vegetasi to be wished back along with its inhabitants.

2. For me to be a sajjin.

I woke up at the moment that he made the second wish and at that moment I had no clue why he made that wish, The next night I found out.

Right after he made the second wish I felt like I might be knocked out again because the whole world was shaking. Then it stopped. Everything went black.

When I awoke again I was in a totally different place. It had dark blue walls and looked a lot like a bedroom, and no doubt I was laying on a bed. Vegeta was asleep in a chair next to me ,holding my hand. His tail was wrapped around my waist.

Upon further exception , my tail was also around his waist. Wait, MY TAIL?!!?!! I DON'T HAVE A TAIL. I thought. But then I remembered something that , I was now a sajjin.

At that moment I had to stop thinking about the past and start thinking about the present because we were at the doctors " office"

*****************************************************************

AN: Sorry for letting you off there but I will update by the 1st. I hope you like it so far and feel free to drop a reveiw. 


	3. The doctors "office"

AN: sorry again for writing short chapters, but I will update my stories very frequently. ( About once every day or two.)

Disclaimer: You know what, now I'm not even going to write this.

*****************************************************************

The doctors "office" was a very large building that was connected to the main palace. Inside all of the walls were white as well as anything else that could be painted.

We walked up to the desk and without even saying a word, were let into the examining room where the doctor was waiting.

"Please lay down on the table" the Doctor said.

I Did.

After a few minutes of the doctor fiddling around with various medical instruments we were told to " please stand outside." When we were outside Vegeta looked paler than he did earlier. 

The doctor walked outside the room with a single sheet of paper. " After conducting several tests on the empress and evaluating the results...."

" IS SHE PREGNANT OR NOT?!!!?!!?!!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs.

'Yes" the doctor replied.

" YES WHAT?!?!?!?!?"

"Yes she is pregnant."

Vegeta looked like he would vomit.

At that point I barged in. "That's great! Now we have to call chichi and Goku and all of the others."

Vegeta got out of his trance at the mention of Goku. " There is no way that we are telling Kakorot and his harpy mate."

I chose ignore his comment. "Now we have to arrange for a ship to take us to earth so we can go baby shopping."

" fine"

The whole time we were having this conversation the doctor and receptionist were staring. " I think that you would like to know that The child is female."

"Ohhhhhhhh great"

" you should also know that while you are pregnant you will not be able to use your powers , which include flying."

" fuck!" I replied. " Well Vegeta, looks like you will have to fly me everywhere."

"Kisama" Vegeta muttered under his breath.

" I herd that!"

Then we started down the hall having a mostly one-sided conversation about baby clothes.

*****************************************************************

AN: well, how did you like it? I have decided not to put up the fourth chapter until I get at least 16 reviews so review peoples.

Note: Kisama means you fuck.

  
  



	4. more wishes

AN: O.K. so I couldn't resist writing another chapter, but it will be short since I didn't get any more reviews. To add to that, I couldn't go online for a while.

*****************************************************************

As we were walking away from the doctors office we argued about what color baby clothes to get. I finally agreed on dark blue.

We got back to the royal room and I was so worn out that I fell asleep as soon as we got into our room and had changed into my sleeping outfit.(a bra and underwear).

*Dream*

After the tail incident I was committed to wish chichi, Krillin and 18 to be saijjns too. So while Vegeta was out on a business trip I took a pod and flew to the planet that the Nameks were currently living on. I got the dragonballs and Made the wish. I still had two wishes left. The first one was easy, I wanted to be almost as strong as Vegeta. The second one was harder but I finally figured it out. To have a perfect life. Unfortunately at that time I had no idea what the consequences of that wish would be. From that point on until the next day my life would seemingly fall apart.

When I got back from making the wishes Vegeta was back.

*End dream*

I was awoken by a soft purr coming from Vegeta.

*****************************************************************

AN: I can't force you to review bu it would be nice if you did. Longer chapter if I get 20 reveiws.


	5. That one night

AN: Thank you so much for all of the nice reviews, and continue reviewing. 

*****************************************************************

The realization then hit me , I was pregnant with the child of a murderer. A freaking murderer. A murderer who I had fallen in love with.

I drifted once again into sleep, this time remembering the first time I had heard Vegeta purr.

* Dream*

I couldn't believe I had run into him in the hall. He had then easily picked me up and dropped me off in my own room. I was too startled to move , talk or argue. I had then herd him stomp off cursing and yelling , telling the guards to find out what wishes I had made. I would never tell them , even if my life was threatened. I knew that they couldn't hurt me . The prince would have them executed.

After they had come and gone Vegeta stormed into the room.

" Onna tell me what damn wishes you made or I will make sure your life is a living hell."

" why would you want to know?" I asked a bit seductively because just smelling his sent when he was that close to me was fascinating.

" Because. I. Wanted. To. Know. If. You. Had. Done. Anythingstupid." he said , obviously under the same effect.

We began kissing, and well anyone could tell what happened next.

And well after all of that he fell asleep and started purring. After that When he purred it made me want to do that all again.

*End dream*

*****************************************************************

AN: I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for writing such a short chapter, but 2 pages hand written turns into not even 1 page typed. Thank you soooooooooooooo much for the reviews, and don't stop.

  
  
  
  



	6. vacation

HA HA HA. You really thought that this was a chapter didn't you?* Laughs hysterically* HA HA HA HA. * Gets pelted with tomatoes by fans* " ok ok no more cruel jokes."

I will be in England from 8/9/02 to 8/31/02 and I won't be able to post .Sorry. 


	7. babies!

AN: I am evil! Muhahahahahahahahahah. I will never write another chapter!

No, really I was away in England and then had to get ready for school. I will make this chapter decently long.

Disclaimer .......... ( insert disclaimer here)

*****************************************************************

The sun slowly rose over the horizon.

It was a perfect Spring day. the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and roars of agony could be heard around the training room in the east side of the palace.

'Must be Vegeta's early morning training session' Bulma thought.

" Where is that woman? I need her to fix the damn gravity room!" Bulma herd him yell at one of the guards.

" Sir the last time I checked on her she was asleep." The quite startled and scared guard sputtered out.

" Woman!" Vegeta shouted out.

" I am coming, hold your horses." A very sleepy Bulma managed to say.

" Well hurry up."

" Fine just let me take a shower and get dressed."

"..."

"Bastard." Bulma muttered under her breath.

1 HOUR LATER.....

" Woman that took long enough." A enraged Vegeta said.

" Well, unlike you monkey breath ,I need to look beautiful. Even though I have to work on that stupid gravity machine."

" Spare me from having to listen to your annoying voice and just fix the stupid machine."

They had reached the Gravity chamber.(AN yes it only takes about 12 seconds to walk something like ½ a mile in this story.)

" I don't know why you are making me do this even though I'm pregnant." Bulma said with her head in the control system and her but sticking up in the air.

" You need the exercise."

" Yeah , but what if I get hurt?"

" If you start hurting in any way, for real, I will take you to the hospital wing." Vegeta said, starting to look a bit worried.

" Whatever."

"..."

" Hey Veggie, why are you so worried?"

" I am not worried."

" Come on, I know you're a bit worried."

" Onna, are you sure that you want to know?"

" Yes"

" As you know, Even though you are know a saijjn you are still only a bit stronger than before...."

" Go on."

" Even the strongest saijjn women usually have ... problems giving birth. Take my mother for example. She was the strongest saijjn woman ever and she passed away in giving birth to me."

" so that's what has been troubling you, your mother."

*****************************************************************

An ok folks , that's it, now review!

Wait, I promised this chapter would be long. Continue the story....

*****************************************************************

" No, how can you not understand !?" Vegeta screamed.

" Fine, continue."

" Iamnotsurethatyouwillsurvivegivingbirth." Vegeta said as fast as he could.

" Come again?"

" I am not sure that you will survive giving birth." Vegeta said slower.

" Oh my Kami!(AN well what else would they say?) Vegeta that's so sweet of you to care about me!"

" Humph." Inside Vegeta was thinking ' Kisma these damn emotions!'

" Well I'm done !" Bulma exclaimed ,changing the subject.

" Took you long enough."

Bulma chose to ignore that comment.

*****************************************************************

AN sorry if that chapter was still pretty short but I will have another one up in at most a week.

I would love some constructive criticism. Remember reveiw!!!! 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. a little convesation

AN O.K. here it is , the new extremely short chapter in this series of extremely short chapters.

If you want to be on the update list, send a blank email with the subject "that one night" to amydbz1@aol.com ( surprising ,ne?) 

Sorry but I changed the format in this on, it is now in 3rd person, not 1st.

Disclaimer: oh what's the point of writing this, I may as well leave it to the more talented writers.

*****************************************************************

" Hi Vegeta!" said a voice that could only be....

" Kakorot. What are you doing here?"

" Well Bulma called and told Chi-Chi that she was pregnant and she dragged me and all of the others down here."

" WHAT?"

" Bulma called and told Chi-Chi that she was pregnant and she dragged me and all of the others down here."

" I heard you baka!"

" Then why did you say what?"

Vegeta wasn't listening any more. He was thinking. ' damn, even though the onna wished to be as strong as me, she will have to train hard in order to achieve super saijjn.'

" Hello, Vegeta ,VEGETA!!!!"

" What Kakorot?"

" Well I thought that you were in a trance or dead or something so 

I waved my hand in front of your face and yelled , Hello, Vegeta, VEGETA!"

" Ok Kakorot , just shut up."

" O.K."

" Hey ,Veggie!" a obviously feminine voice rang out in the hallway.

" Fuck."

" O.K. I think I am going to leave you two alone for a while."

" What ever Kakorot."

*****************************************************************

Review!

AN: I am starting a contest. The first person to answer the riddle provided correctly will win a walk on role in my next story, but be warned, if you win you will have to fill out a couple pages full of questions. ( if you don't fill out the questions within 5 days of them being sent to you ,you will be disqualified.)

THE RIDDLE:

What is black and white and red all over?

HINT: A in a blender.

And remember, Review! How hard con it be to comment, criticize, flame or give suggestions to me??????

NOTE: If you know me personally , don't even think of entering. 

Remember, I know what you did last summer.

Review!


End file.
